Nami's Entry
by Frankman364
Summary: Nami's diary entries. What's up with Zoro? Why is Nami keep thinking about him and having dreams about him? Is she in love? And to make matters worse, Zoro becomes more clingy and protective to her. Will Nami like the new Zoro? or hate it?Changed 2 drama!
1. Chapter 1

**Nami's Entry**

**Frankman364**: Hey what's up you guys this is my ZoNa first fanfic story! FINALLY! I been trying to do this for a while but school is always getting in the way! AND I HATE SCHOOL!

**Vash**: Wasn't I t because you're too lazy…

**Frankman364**: Shut up! **'Bash head with the bazooka'**

**Vash**: Ow…

**Frankman364**: Now make me some coffee!

**Vash**: Fine… 'walks away'

**Frankman364**: I don't own the One piece anime or the manga. One piece manga belongs to Oda and the anime to Funimation. ITS AWESOME! (Sorry I'm hyper today).

**Chapter 1: First Week**

**Nami's Dairy**

_Dear Diary, You will not believe what just happen me! Its embarrassing! I hate him! Why did this happen! It all started last week…_

_**Flashback…**_

**Nami POV**

It was a fine beautiful morning on the Thousand Sunny no one to bother me. Not Luffy or Sanji. Thank God! I was watering my oranges up on deck minding my own business. I was glad I didn't have to hear Sanji's retarted voice near my presence and listening to him saying "NAMI-SWAN!" or "MELLORINE!". This day was going absolutely perfect! Or so I though… As I bent down to pick up the empty watering can after finishing with the oranges when suddenly…

**?**: Hey witch.

I felt someone grab and slapped my ass and felt down on the hard wood. Who the hell did that? As I turned around there I saw him, green hair, same clothes he wears, white shirt & dark green pants, not even if he even washes those clothes and the 3 swords he carries around his side. Zoro, The ex pirate hunter. He was looking down at me and he was smiling!

**Nami**: WTF WERE YOU DOING? **Nami yells turning red**.

**Zoro**: What does it look like I'm doing? **Still smirking**.

**Nami**: Will you NOT touch my ass!

Zoro: Hey it was your fault for leaving it out there. I can't help it that you have a nice ass.

**Nami blushed**. Did Zoro just give me a complement? This can't be true it has to be a lie. This was not like him at all. She got so flustered and red her face began to turn into a Tomato.

Zoro: **"chuckles"** Hey Tomato head chill out there will you. I know your hot, but if you keep that up you'll become a steaming vegetable.

**Nami blushes some more**. I have to get out of here! Nami picks up the water can off the floor and went to go back down stairs away from him. She was just an inch close to the stair until an arm wrapped around her waist and reeled her in. Nami tried to break free but his grip didn't loosen even a bit.

Nami: Let go of me!

**Zoro chuckles darkly**

Zoro: No. What are you going to do about it? **He smiles**

Nami kept kicking Zoro violently hope he would let him go. But he hardly felt a thing. Zoro smiles to himself and watches Nami squirm for his own entertainment. Then he lets her go and slaps her ass again. Nami runs down the stairs hearing Zoro's last words as she goes down.

Zoro: You'll be thinking about me in your sleep.

_**End of Flashback…**_

_It all his fault! And I can't get him out of my head! I tried everything to forget about the incident. I tried reading one of Robin's books. It didn't work. I tried talking sleeping pills when I go to sleep. The dreams are still there. I tried to take a nice long bath. But once again the image appeared in her mind again more clearer than before. I tried everything and nothing works! And then the Next morning I went to the kitchen with everyone to sit down at the table and eat breakfast. Sanji was serving waffles. Some breakfast would probably help_ me forget. _As usually Luffy starts eating first while he also tries to steal some of the other crewmembers breakfast as well._

_**MORE FLASHBACK…**_

**Sanji**: LUFFY! "WACKS IN THE HEAD" HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO STEAL OTHER PEOPLE'S FOOD! EAT WHAT'S IN YOUR PLATE!

**Luffy**: But Sanjiiiiiiiiii it's sooooooooooooo good! **"He wines as he tries to steal Nami plate".**

**Sanji**: OH NO YOU DON"T! **"kicks Luffy in the face"** that's for Nami-swan! You can't have it!

**Luffy**: But I'm still hungry…

**Sanji**: I don't care! Get out! No more waffles for you!

**Luffy**: Awwwwwwwwww…

**Sanji**: And you won't be getting any meat for a whole week

**Luffy**: ! ANY THING BUT THAT!

Sanji ignores Luffy. Luffy cries in the emo corner. (I know I'm evil LOL). After everyone was done they all left to go on with their everyday lives.

As Nami began to walk out the door. She felt the swordman's embrace and began to tease her.

**Nami**: W-What are you doing?

Zoro ignores her question as he begins to nibble on her neck. Nami was icy still she tried to hold back a moan so that she would let Zoro or Sanji hear her.

**Sanji**: What are you doing to Nami-Swan you Stupid Idiot! Get off her!

**Zoro**: Shut up love cook!

He holds her closer to him moving his hands around her stomach and waist.

**Zoro**: You wish you were doing this do you?

He turns his head back to Nami and start to kiss her. Both their lips collided made Sanji watch them right in front of him. Nami couldn't believe he would do this in front of Sanji. Sanji didn't do anything and looked at them dumb folded. He was shocked and heartbroken because she kissed the marimo. Zoro looks up to him and smiles at him.

**Zoro**: You probably jealous are you?

Sanji doesn't respond.

Nami: Sanji. I can explain.

**Zoro**: No. Let me explain.

He turns to Sanji.

**Zoro**: Nami is actually in love with me. **He says proudly.**

**Sanji**: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! **Sanji starts to get angry and shakes his fists.**

**Nami**: W-WHAT! That ridiculous!

**Zoro**: **"smirks"** Oh come on Nami! Don't try to deny it. I know you been thinking about me for the pass week.

Nami was confused. Then it hit her that he was talking about last week's incident.

**Zoro**: I know you would prefer me over curly brow wouldn't you. Besides that bastard cook doesn't have any balls to have a REAL relationship with one girl. You know it's true, just admit it.

**Sanji**: Why you… you…!

**Nami**: T-T-That's not true! I would ne-

But Zoro interrupted her as he slid his hands into her shirt towards her breasts. She bit her lip so that she wouldn't moan. If Sanji heard her moan it would be the end of him.

After a few more touches, he gave her one final kiss on the neck and walked towards the door and turned towards Nami.

**Zoro**: See ya later babe! He smirked and left leaving both Sanji and Nami the only ones in the kitchen.

_**END OF FLASHBACK AGAIN…**_

_I can't believe he did that to me in front of Sanji! I would never prefer Zoro over Sanji. Even though he is less creepier than Sanji, and is not always constantly treating me like a princess, Oh and he is stronger than him as well, and doesn't have that NASTY curly brow. Like does he own a mirror. And don't get me started on how badass he is! WAY better than Sanji just fighting with his feet (Loser). OMG did I just wrote that! I better not let anyone know about this. I'll just move on and forget about this whole week. Forget about what Zoro said. Forget the incident. Forget about the dreams. And pretend like nothing happen. Yes… that what I'll do. Well goodnight diary and I hope to write to you again soon._

With that Nami closed her diary and went to bed.

**Frankman364**: Well what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Give me some suggestions. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I will try my best to get them into character in the next chapter, but it's going to take a while so be patience.

**Vash**: Can I go home now.

**Frankman364**: NO! 'Fires a bazooka rocket at him' (don't worry it's a special rocket. Instead of a fiery explosion, it explodes into smoke). Go make me some my coffee. NOW!

**Vash**: You just had some a while ago.

**Frankman364**: Laguna!

'Laguna poofs out of nowhere' You rang.

**Frankman364**: Go teach him a lesson!

**Laguna**: Gladly! 'Crunches knuckles'

**Vash**: Oh Shit! Not her! Anyone but her!

**Laguna**: Can I kill him?

**Frankman364**: No. Just give him the usually beating.

**Laguna**: Ok. 'Chases after Vash with her puppeteer cross knives'

**Vash**: AHHHHHHHHHH! 'Runs away and uses his dragon wings to fly in the air'

**Frankman364**: I feel much better now! And remember. Comment and give me suggestions on my story. I will try to make it the next chapter better. LATER!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nami's Entry **

**Frankman364: **Hey everyone! I have so much homework to do and it seems like I can't take a break!** 'Annoyed face'. **

**Vash: **You know. You should really get some sleep. Its 2:00 in the morning.

**Frankman364: **You'll be the one sleeping after I call Laguna again!

**Vash: 'Sweat drop'**… On second fought, staying up for a little longer wouldn't hurt, Hehe…

**Frankman364: **Good answer. Now get back to work!

**Vash: **Yes sir!** 'quickly walks out of the office'.**

**Frankman364: **Now where was I… Oh yes the disclaimer. I don't own One Piece anime or manga. One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro. You should watch the series.

**Chapter 2: Getting Worse**

**Nami's Diary**

_Dear diary, so far this week everything seems to be back to normal. Zoro just continues to train, sleep and act like his usually self and Sanji seem to forgotten the whole Zoro situation. It was like nothing happened at all. I'm glad Zoro is back to his usually self. I never like his perverted side. It was really creepy and it was not him. But it didn't last long. For some reason I now notice something even more off with Zoro then last week and OMG it's even worse! First I saw him watching out the crows nest window while I was watering my Oranges. He was looking at my panties while I was watering my oranges! EWW! And he was smiling at me! What's wrong with this picture? Is he making fun of me? Ugh! Wait till I wipe that smirk off his face when I zap his ass with my thunder tempo! Asshole. A few days later at dinner, Sanji was flirting with me (as usually), and Zoro gave Sanji the death stare like he was ready to kill him. What's up with that? Then when Sanji flirted with me the next morning. Zoro just snapped and pinned him to a wall and punch him in the stomach! And I was like "What the hell!"This was not the Zoro I know…_

_**Flashback…**_

_**Nami's POV**_

A week has passed and things seem to be back to normal. I haven't been having weird dreams about Zoro and he wasn't bothering her anymore. Maybe he forgot about last week. Well I didn't care as long as things were back to normal. He was just trying to play a joke on me. That's right. I mean it's not like he going to do something like that again. Right? What am I saying? Of course he wouldn't do something like that again. I mean really. He's not the type of person who would fall in love with any girl. Not that he cares about that kind of stuff anyways. He's definitely NOT like Sanji. OMG! I don't want to think about what it would be like if Zoro had Sanji's personality. He would be EVEN creepier! EWWWWWWWW now I just thought about it! 'turns red' Ok. Ok. No problem. I'll just water my oranges and I'll go finish up my map that I been working on. Nothing can go wrong!

Or so she thought…

5 minutes later…

**?**: **'whistles'**

**Nami**: huh? **'looks around'** who's there?

**?**: What's wrong Nami? You look lonely down there. Want me to come down to keep you company? **He says smoothly**.

Nami looks up at the crows nest at the window and saw the grass head swordman. Zoro. It seems he was in the middle of training a while ago.

**Nami**: Fuck… **she murmured**.

I guess things aren't back to normal. I knew it would last long. Just my luck…

**Zoro**: What's with that frown? Miss me? **He smirked**.

**Nami**: Shut up! Go back to your training or sleeping or whatever you were doing! **She yelled**.

**Zoro**: Why should I? Watching you seems more fascinating. And if I turn slightly I think I got a nice shot of your…

**Nami blushes angrily and says**.

**Nami**: If you finish that sentence I'm going to raise you dept so much you won't be able to pay it off for the rest of your life!

**Zoro**: Oh. So what your saying is… "Oh Zoro. I love you so much. I think you're more hotter than Sanji. We should totally make out." **he says in a mocking tone**.

Now Nami was blushing even more. She couldn't get angry at him.

**Nami**: N-N-NO! HELL NO! I think your…

**Zoro**: Sexy? Thanks. Your looking really sexy yourself.

Nami was turning even more red now.

That was actually that nicest thing he ever said to me. But why is he being so nice? Something is wrong.

**Nami**: Umm… Thanks? I guess.

**Zoro**: Do I get a kiss for it? **'He chuckles'**

**Nami**: In your dream! **She yells**.

This is really getting on my nerves! I need to know why he's acting like this.

**Nami**: Why are you acting like this? You're supposed to be all grumpy with me whenever I get angry at you and now you're just…just…not you.

**Zoro chuckles to himself**.

Zoro: What do you mean? Am I not suppose to be nice to anyone?

Nami: That's not what I mean! You never acted like this at all.

**Zoro shrugs**.

Zoro: Well I don't see how it's a problem. Why are you asking me this?

Nami: Don't change the subject! **'She says quickly'**. Answer me. Why are you acting like this.

**Zoro yawns lazily**.

Zoro: Don't feel like asking. Maybe later, I'm going to sleep.

Nami: Don't you walk away! I want to know now! She was getting angry. She wanted to know. She NEEDED to know.

Zoro: Oh and Nami.

Nami: What? **She says angrily**.

Zoro: Stay away from Sanji. **He says in a serious tone**.

Nami: Eh? Why?

Zoro turns from her and says…

Zoro: Just stay away from him. I don't like it when you're with him.

And with that he walked away from the window.

Nami: Hey Zoro! I'm not done talking to you! Zoro! We're not finished here! I'm taking to you!

ANWSER ME!

But it was no use. He was away from the window and asleep. What is could he be hiding from me? What did he tell me to say away from Sanji? Now I'm really confused. He never cared whether I was with Sanji or not. So why should he care now. Most importantly why SHOULD I care what he said. Well I'm not going to just follow what he has to say. If I want to hang with Sanji, I'll hang with Sanji. No dumb, lazy ass, dimwit is going to tell me what to do. And so Nami finished walking watering her Oranges, pick up her pale and walked downstairs.

**Later that night…**

It was dinner time. Luffy trying to devour everything he sees in sight, Ussop working on some weird invention whatever he was making. Robin was reading her book smiling. Franky and Brooke where making a duo. Franky playing his guitar and Brooke on his piano singing Blink Sake. Well that's something new. Chopper was the last one to come out because he was creating some new medicine he was working on and Zoro… he doesn't even look at me. What the hell! He's pretending like nothing has ever happened! Prick. But he didn't pretend for to long.

**Sanji**: NAMI-SWAN! I prepared this food with all my love just for you!

**Nami:** Thank-you Sanji. **She says simply with a smile**.

**Sanji**: Mellorine!

As this was going on. Zoro staring at him and he wasn't happy. Oh great please tell me he isn't getting bad because Sanji is flirting with me. Please!

**Sanji**: What are you looking at Moss head?

No reply. He kept staring at Sanji not taking his eyes off both him and Nami. It was starting to piss him off. He wanted to kill him right on the spot.

**Sanji**: What do you want? Stop staring you shit swordsmen! It's rude to stare at people!

Zoro popped a vein out of his forehead. This does not look good.

**Sanji**: Hello! Are you deaf? Listen to me when I'm talking to you and stop staring at me and Nami like that! I said quit it!

Then Zoro finally snapped he grabbed hold of the collar of his suit and pinned him against the wall. Now were in some deep shit. Everyone attention was now focused on both Zoro and Sanji, both shocked of what's happening. (expect for Robin of course)

**Zoro**: No you quit it! Stop doing that! **'he roared'**

**Sanji**: Stop doing what? What are you talking about? **'He asks confused'**.

**Luffy**: Zoro what's going on? Why are you getting mad at Sanji for.

Luffy asks confused and shocked as he went up to Zoro.

**Zoro**: Don't stop me! This is none of your business!

**Luffy**: Zoro…

Zoro turns to Sanji.

**Zoro**: Listen here Sanji and listen good. I don't think I made it clear about last week's discussion so I'm going to say this again. Nami and I are in love. Got that! So keep your filthy hands off of her you Curly brow, womanizing, emo haired, #%$*#!

Everyone gasped and turned to Nami, then back to Zoro and Sanji. Sanji was now pissed off.

**Sanji**: You! Take! That! Back! He said angrily.

**Zoro**: No. I won't take it back and I mean it. Stay away from Nami! Can't you see she doesn't want your affection? She only has eyes for me and only me! So I just take a hint and back off!

**Sanji**: You can't tell me what to do! You seriously think my Nami-swan is in love with a Shit head like you!

**Zoro**: Of course she is! What reason why she would fall in love with a dart-brow freak like you! She doesn't give a damn shit about you! All you are to her is a tool! A puppet! A toy! Why do you think she keeps running into my arms all the time when she needs company? I give her the closure she needs the things she wants. And the things we do, night after night. Why do you think she always flirts with you? You want to know why? Because she puts on an act to take advantage of you, uses you because you would agree to anything she says and just do what she says like the dog that you are. **He smirks darkly like he made his point**.

Sanji turns to Nami heartbroken with a sad look on his face.

**Sanji**: N-Nami-Swan… I-Is this true…?

Everyone was now looking at her. They're actually buying it.

**Nami**: NO! And in case you haven't heard me the first time! HELL NO! I would never do that to Sanji! I would never use him! Honestly! **She yells**.

**Zoro**: Nami, You can't lie to me. I've seen your acts. I know you. I see the way you look at him. It's ok to say you're not in love with him. Because I know you're already in love with me. **'He says proudly still pinning Sanji against the wall'**.

Ussop whispers to Franky having a discussion about Zoro.

**Ussop**: Say Franky. Is it just me. Or did it kind of sound like Zoro said that Nami was in love with him.

**Franky**: I know I hear ya. What do you happened to him?

**Ussop**: Beats me. This is the first time I seen Zoro act this way. Maybe he's sick?

Chopper joins the conversation looking confused.

**Chopper**: Zoro is sick?

**Ussop**: Don't know. Probably.

**Nami**: Hey! Don't listen to him! He's lying! You know I don't feel that way about Zoro.

Then Brooke joins the conversation all of a sudden.

**Brooke**: Hmm. Nami and Zoro together eh? I do say I wouldn't think Nami and Zoro would come across that way. But I don't have a brain so how am I suppose to think? YOHOHOHOHOH! SKULL JOKE!

'**Nami kicks Brooke in the head'.**

**Nami**: Shut up! I AM NOT in love with Zoro! And you Zoro! Put Sanji down right now or I'll kick you off the ship and feed you to the fishes! **'She threatens him. Hoping he will stop'**.

**Zoro**: As you wish babe. **'he says simply with a wink'**.

**Nami**: Don't call me that! **'she says frustrated'**.

Before he lets go of Sanji he whispers in his ear and said in a serious tone.

**Zoro**: If you ever. And I mean ever. Find you looking, or touching, or smelling, or even speaking to Nami again… I will follow you while no one is looking, and I will kill you. And I don't mean fights like we usually have. I will actually kill you. FOR GOOD. Do you understand?

Sanji spine shivered as he nodded in agreement trying to keep his cool.

**Zoro**: Good. **'And walks away'**.

**Luffy**: What was that all about? '**He asked curiously, too dumb to understand what the hell was going on'**.

**Nami**: It's nothing Luffy.

**Luffy**: Ok! Come on guys! Last one to the bow is a rotten egg! **'He smiles and runs'**.

**Ussop**: Hey! Cheater! **'He says running after him'**.

**Chopper**: Wait for me! **'He says trying to catch up with them'**.

Luffy: shishishi!

And so everyone left the kitchen except for Nami. They all left like nothing has happen. Simple as that. Damn it! It happened again!

_**End of Flashback…**_

_I can't believe this happened to me again! This time in front of the whole entire crew! Why me! Why did it have to be me! Stupid Zoro… Stupid Zoro… Stupid Zoro… Stupid Zoro... All I can do now is hope this won't be spread as a rumor. I'm and so screw. Maybe I'll ask Robin for advice. She might know what to do. Well goodnight dairy. I hope for a good tomorrow._

Nami then puts her diary away and goes back to sleep.

I'll ask Robin tomorrow. She's my only friend on this ship that I can confide with about these things.

**Frankman364: **Well there you have it, Chapter 2. It's a bit longer than the first one. I'm not so sure if I got their character right. But I think it seems pretty good so far. I try to put more Brooke in the following chapters because I think his part was too short. But I'm also putting more Robin in because she was hardly in it. Robin deserves to have some love as well.

**Vash: **I want my own story as well! And I want my crew to be in it.

**Frankman364: **Why should I make a story about you?

**Vash: **Because I think it would be friken awesome and I'm main character material. I'm part dragon, I grow wings that's created with dark matter (stronger than steel), I carry 3 swords like Zoro, I can turn into a human cat with ears and a tail once in a while, I can imitate other swordplay and martial art moves and I have a dragon eye that I can lock on to people weaknesses, scan environments and gather data.

**Frankman364: **Don't forget you're 2cms shorter than Luffy and Ussop and you look like a little kid.

**Vash: **Am I not a little kid!

**Frankman364: **Whatever shortie. I'm still not going to do it and there's nothing you can do about it.

**Vash: **Why?

**Frankman364: **Because no one cares about you or what you have to say and you're completely useless. You're comic relief. And comic relief characters are only useful for making people laugh.

**Vash: **Oh come on **'Whines'** I'll keep complaining…

**Frankman364: **Fine, I'll write a story about you. Just quit your wining. (I hate you sometimes)

**Vash: **YES! And I better get a 20% bonus on this.

**Frankman364: **You get 5.

**Vash: **15.

**Frankman364: **5.

**Vash: **10.

**Frankman364: **5.

**Vash: 7. **Take it or leave it!

**Frankman364: **Deal. Now buy some iced coffee at Tims! GO! GO! GO! Or I'll send my assistance Laguna to make you run while carrying the coffee if you're not back in 20 minutes!

**Vash: **Yes sir!** 'Runs out the door'**

**Frankman364: **Thanks for reading. Before I finish off this chapter, let me just tell you this. If you are getting confused with the Vash from Trigun, that's not him. He's just a character from my imagination and same as Laguna. Not the Laguna from FF8. This Laguna is a girl. I might create a story about them in the future. They will play an important part in my One piece action, adventure fanfiction. But I'll tell you the details later. If you haven't read Nami's Entry Chapter 1, you should do it right now. That's all for now! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nami's Entry**

**Frankman364**: Hey everyone It's me again! I'll be here for only a brief moment just to tell you that I will making a new fanfiction called Strawhats for Hire(if that comes around). Since it's been 6 months since there hasn't been any dubs for the One Piece series (WHICH IS PISSING ME OFF!), The strawhats are going to be finding jobs until Funimation will start doing One Piece dubs again. I heard that season 4 will be coming out but I'm not sure when it will come out. (I CANT WAIT ANY LONGER! SOMEONE TELL ME WHEN THERE WILL BE MORE ONE PIECE DUBS!)

**Vash**: Is something wrong?

**Frankman364**: Huh? Oh it's just you Vash. What do you want?

**Vash**: What were you yelling about in your head? You seem to be mad about something.

**Frankman364**: Oh nothing. Just tired that's all.

**Vash**: Is it about the One Piece dubs not coming online for months isn't it?

**Frankman364**: Yes… **'sigh in angst'**

**Vash**: Don't feel bad. I'm sure there will be more dubs of One Piece coming soon. You'll see.

**Frankman364**: OK! **'gets out of angst'** Now that that's out of the way I'm going to go to Pizza Pizza. I'm leaving the disclaimers to you Vash! See ya guys! **'leaves the building happily'**

**Vash**: Fine… Frankman364 doesn't own One Piece anime or manga. One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro and for those who haven't watched this anime you should probably check it out.

**Chapter 3: Nami's Daring Mission**

**Nami's Diary**

'_Sigh' another day another berry. Everyone forgot the incident that happened, no one even asked me questions about me, they probably thought Zoro was drunk or something so they didn't really believe what he just said anyways. Zoro on the other hand is now he is back to his usually self…again! I can't stand it! Everyday he's in my mind and in my dreams! Night after night! I don't want to know what's going to be in store for me this week. But right now I got to stay calm. I have a task to do. Today I'm going to find Robin without bumping into Zoro and try not to become suspicious. Let's hope this mission runs smoothly. If I get in contact with Zoro I'm screwed. _

**Nami's POV**

As she finished her last sentence. She puts the diary back into her desk.

It's 8:42 am. Sanji must me preparing breakfast. And Zoro must be still asleep. Robin is in the aquarium down below the deck. My mission is to sneak downstairs without letting anyone see me and get into the aquarium. Going down stairs where Luffy might see me would be suicide so I had to take the route down in Ussop's workshop. I made my way upstairs to the orange grove while I was on my stomach. Zoro would see me if I stood up so I have to crawl and stay closely to the orange bushes as possible. I took a quick look to see if Zoro was asleep up at the crows nest. I was lucky. He was still asleep up there because I could hear him snoring really loudly from up there. I took the hidden passage way that leads to the cannon room.

**Nami**: If I follow this route, it should lead right into the aquarium. **'she says quietly'**.

So far so good I was close to my destination. Zoro would never expect me to down here. Big mistake. There I saw Zoro and Ussop. They seem to be talking. I took a peek to see what was going on. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Zoro had Ussop in a choke hold with his sword right below his chin. Why is he doing that to him? I listened close to what they were saying.

**Ussop**: I-I-I already told you… I didn't s-s-see her come here… W-w-why are you getting so mad?

Zoro punches him in the stomach.

**Ussop**: Guah!

**Zoro**: Quit lying to me already. She has to be here. I heard a noise near the orange grove not too long ago. She wasn't there watering her oranges as usual so I assumed she would be here. So I want you to tell me where she right now or you're going to get hurt real bad!

Ussop was scared shitless. I have to do something or else he's dead! Then I just got an idea. Let's hope my impersonation voice of Luffy works. Nami clears her throats and yells as loudly as she could.

**Nami (as Luffy)**: HEY USSOP! WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU THERE? COME OUT AND PLAY!

I went back and hid behind the wall hoping Zoro wouldn't find out it was me. I was lucky again.

**Zoro**: Shit… I'll let you go with a warning. This time… If anyone asks, you say it was an accident and if you tell anyone that I did this to you. You'll be dead. For good… GOT THAT! **'He yells'**.

**Ussop**: Yes! I understand! I won't tell anyone I swear! Just please don't kill me! **'He begs'**.

Zoro lets go of Ussop panting for air.

**Zoro**: Good… **'he says coldly and walks away'**.

That was close. Maybe too close. I went to Ussop to see if he was alright. He was all covered in bruises. His face looks swollen and he has a stab wound on his left arm. His side of his head was bleeding also and was dripping down his face. I helped him up and tried to clean up the blood from his face with a cloth as best as I can.

**Nami**: Are you ok Ussop?

Ussop: Yeah…***pant*** thanks Nami. If it wasn't… ***pant*** for you… I would of been killed or worse…***pant*** **'He was out of breath'**.

**Nami**: Tell me what happened between you guys? Zoro is not the type of guy who would hurt his friends for any reason. Why did he do that?

**Ussop**: Ok Nami. But keep this between you and me. **'He whispers'**. I was just working on my new invention minding my own business when suddenly, he to cut me in half. Luckily I was able to not get hit, but he did ruin my invention… Anyways this is what happened…

**5 minutes ago…**

**Ussop's POV **

**Ussop**: Ok so if I just put this over here and tie this around this side and… That'll work. Now I just need to do the finishing touches and it'll be complete.

**?**: ONI-

**Ussop**: Huh? **'he turned around to see where the voice was coming from'**.

**?**: GIRI!

It all happened so fast. I moved out of the way without hesitation. I survived the blades without getting cut. If I was half a second late, I would have been cut to pieces. Aww! But now my invention is ruined! As I got up I turned to see who attack me. It was him!

**Ussop**: Z-Zoro? What the heck were you doing! You could have killed me!

Zoro ignored my question as he went to grab me and punched me in the face.

**Ussop**: OW! What was th-

Zoro shuts him up with a few more punches to the face and the head. He stops and asks.

**Zoro**: Where's Nami?

**Ussop**: Nami? Why do you need Nami?

**Zoro**: Havn't I told you before. I'm in love with her.

Ussop was confused.

**Ussop**: l-love? You're in love with Nami? As in L-O-V-E? Y-You're kidding right?

This can't be true. Is he half asleep or did he have a little too much to drink?

**Zoro**: I am and I'm not kidding. Now tell me where she is. **'He says in a serious tone'**.

Ussop: If you wanted to know where she is then why did you have to beat me up? **'he complains'**

**Zoro**: Shut up! **'He grabs him by the neck and places his sword in Ussop's left arm'**.

**Ussop**: Ahhhhhhhhhh…

**Zoro**: Quit your wining and listen up! **'He places the sword to his chin'**. If you don't want to get sliced in half, you will tell me where Nami is. Because if you don't give me a straight answer I WILL kill you without hesitation… **'He threatens'**.

**Ussop**: I-I don't know w-where she went. I was down here the entire time working on my invention. **'He explains'**.

But Zoro didn't buy it.

**Zoro**: Don't you dare lie to me! **'He punches him in the gut'**

Blood spills out of Ussop mouth. He was going to run out of air if he doesn't do something soon.

**Ussop**: Z-Z-Zoro…! I-I'm not *cough* lying…! P-Please…! ***cough*** Let g-go…!

**End of Flashback…**

I couldn't believe it! He was actually awake! He found out I was not outside, he started looking for me and on top of that, he almost attempted to kill Ussop!

**Nami**: I don't believe this! We got to tell Luffy about this!

**Ussop**: No way! If I tell Luffy he'll kill me! Please don't tell anyone!

**Nami**: But…

**Ussop**: I-I'll be fine ***cough*** I'll just go to Chopper to see if he can cover this up. **'Ussop gets up'**. You got to promise me not to tell anyone ok! Please! **'He begs'**.

**Nami**: Fine I won't. But you owe me.

**Ussop**: Thanks Nami! Just put it on tab!

Ussop walks away to go find Chopper. I got to get to Robin fast. She'll know what to do. I climbed up stairs as fast as I could and arrived inside the aquarium. Robin was sitting on the couch reading a historical book while drinking some coffee that's sitting beside her. As I approached her, she put down her book and looked up at me.

**Robin**: Hello Navigator. Is there something you need from me? **'She asked'**.

**Nami**: Actually there is. Mind if I sit here?

**Robin**: Go right ahead. **'she says simply with a smile'**.

Robin is the only friend I can rely on to keep a secret. We only known each other for 6 months, but now we are like best friends. She has been like a big sister to me and I know that she will be able to help me whenever I needed help.

'**Nami sits down'**.

**Nami**: Ok. Can you keep this a secret? **'She asks a bit nervously'**

**Robin**: Of course Navigator. You can tell me anything. Say what you want, I'm all ears.

Nami: Thanks. **'She calms down'** Where do I even begin?

I started to explain the situations that has been happening in the past few weeks and the little incident between Zoro and Ussop. She sat their listening to everyone word I have to say without any interruptions.

**Nami**: I don't know what to do? Zoro says he is in love with me. He getting a little over protective over me and almost killed Ussop. This is not the Zoro I know. He's not Zoro at all! I want to find out why he acting like this, but he won't tell me anything and I'm scarred what's going to happen to me if I encounter him again. Robin. Is there anything I can do?

Robin took a moment to think of an idea and then she told her…

**Robin**: I believe you should try to ask him these questions yourself. If you tell anyone about this, he may kill Long Nose. I'm sure he'll listen to you. If he truly loves you, then I'm sure he will tell you his reasons. Swordsman is not the type of person to kill his own crewmates for any reason. **'She explains'**.

**Nami**: I don't know Robin… I'm scarred what he'll do to me. What if he tries to kill me. **'she says nervously'**.

**Robin**: Swordsman won't hurt you Nami. Trust me. **'She winks'**. I know these things better than anyone else.

**Nami**: Thanks Robin. I'll try to confront him. Maybe not now, but later I will. You're a good friend. **'She tells her as she gives her a hug'**.

**Robin**: Anytime. **'She says with a smile and continues to read her book'**.

I tried to stay calm and continue to act like things are normal. But when I saw that Zoro is sitting right next to me. I felt uneasy. He had his hand around my shoulders and he was smiling at me and trying to get my attention. I join the conversation to show that I wasn't be suspicious. As Sanji was about to give me my breakfast and attempt to flirt with me. Zoro gave him the death stare and he was holding me protectively like I was in danger or something. Sanji just quietly handed both are plates without arguments and left us alone. Woah! She just shut Sanji up with just one look. That never even happened before. Sanji was never afraid of him. So why was he afraid of him now? I didn't like this kind of affection Zoro was giving me at breakfast. But for some odd reason I can't explain. I actually kind of like it. Did I just write that and said aloud? EWW! Now I'm going to be having perverted images in my head and Zoro going to be in my head again! UGH! Well next week I'm going to confront him and give him a piece of my mind! I'll show him for trying to mess with my crewmates!

**Vash**: Well that's done. Frankman364 is going to be away for a couple of chapters so I'll be hosting the show for now on.

**Tron**: We better get a raise after he comes back.

**Vash**: I hope so. I'm 2 weeks behind rent and Archie` second job isn't helping as much. **'NOTE: Vash and Tron only get paid 15 dollars an hour. My assistances Archie` and Laguna get paid more than them (30 dollars an hour) lol. I know I'm evil'.**

**Tron**: Ouch. Well at least it's not worse than getting our asses handed by Laguna.

**Vash**: True. I just got my ass kicked just yesterday.

**Tron**: What happened?

**Vash**: Let's just say you should never let her hold a machine gun. Even if it's in a zombie outbreak. **'Sweat drops'**

**Tron**: Scary.

**Vash**: I know right. Anyways keep reading Nami Entry and don't forget to review. Leave us some suggestions to see what we can do to make the story better. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nami's Entry**

**Vash**: Hey guys Frankman364 isn't hosting for the next few chapters so I'll be here to fill him in until he comes back (whenever he DOES come back). So anyways I'm your host Vash and this is Tron!

**Tron**: Hey guys! This is chapter 4 on Nami's Entry! We know the first 3 chapters were kind of boring, but now things are going to start getting intense.

**Vash**: Also we noticed Zoro is a little bit out of character, but we're going to be fixing that. It was just a temporally OCC moment there in Chapter 2. There will be times when he will be beating up Sanji for trying to flirt with her. But we'll try not to do that as often know we already put Zoro as a violent lover in Chapter 2 (maybe 3).

**Tron**: We hope everyone is loving the story and we hope you'll continue reading.

**Vash**: And just to let you know that my boss and I don't own One Piece and that you should definitely check out the series if you don't know what One Piece is. And trust me, you'll love it once you watch it.

**Chapter 4: The Answer**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm up early today so that I can confront Zoro face to face privately. Sanji probably preparing breakfast now and I don't have too much time. It hasn't been going so well this week. Zoro and Sanji still have their normal fights, but there're not fighting about their prides. There're fighting over ME! It like have 2 Sanji's on the same ship! Except he has green hair, has a bad attitude and has the strength of a friken gorilla! This is been happening for almost 2 months now! I'm going to find out the truth and I want to know now! I. HAD. ENOUGH OF THIS. _

**Nami's POV**__

It's close to 7 and everyone is still in bed. Sanji was the first one to wake up because he needs to prepare for breakfast. This is my best chance to get to Zoro. I will get my answers from him and this time he's not getting away from me. I made my way up to the Crows nest while making sure no one is in sight. I got to the door and open the hitch quietly. I took a look around to see if Zoro was still sleeping. Speak of the devil, he's still out like a log. I approach him carefully making sure I don't make too much sound (not that he'll ever hear you coming in or out but you never know). As I got close to him I pull on his ear to make him wake up.

**Nami**: Hey! Wake up you lazy ass! **'She yells'**

**Zoro**: Hey! **'He said after waking up'** what was that for frieken witch.

**Nami**: I need to talk to you about something.

**Zoro**: It's 6:45 in the morning. Can't it wait? **'He yawns'**

**Nami**: No. I need to talk now. Not later.

**Zoro**: Ok so what is it women. **'He said simply'**

**Nami**: Don't "What is it women" with me! I want to know why you were acting just like Sanji would act to me and why you treat me like I'm your property or something. Last time I asked, you didn't answer me properly and now I want a real answer right now. If you don't tell me right now, I'll keep you here all day until you do AND raise your dept a lot! **'She threatens as she tried to get the message to him'**

**Zoro**: hahahahaha! Is that's what's boring you? **'He changed his grumpy attitude and laughs out loud'**

Nami: **'Facepalm'** Of course it's boring me you stupid jerk! You said that you're in love with me. Why me? Why not Robin, or that marine girl Tashigi, hell why not even that other girl what was her name? Perona?

Zoro laughs out loud again and then starts to explain.

Zoro: Seriously? Why would I choose them over you? I mean Robin is a creep, Tashigi is a bitch and clone of my dead friend and Perona wears all pink including her hair, and she annoys the fuck out of me. **'Zoro finishes explaining'**

**Nami**: Ok you got a point there. But that doesn't explain why you chose me over anyone else.

**Zoro**: Nami, It really obvious. I was in love with you ever since the first day we met.

**Nami**: But Zoro, that was 8 months ago. I never seen you even have an interest in women EVER. All you do is train, eat, sleep, and fight.

Zoro chuckles.

**Zoro**: That's what you think. **'He smirks'**

**Nami**: What do you mean? **'She asks confused'**

**Zoro**: I kept this a secret for a long time. I would always think of you while I train, while I sleep. I wanted to have you for myself and no one else. I wanted you to me my girl.

Nami was stunned. He kept it in him for so long.

**Zoro**: I didn't want Sanji all over you that night when I saw him flirting with you. I tried to stay calm and pretend like nothing happen. But I couldn't restrain myself and I had to take action. I wanted him to know that he can't have you have you at all. He doesn't deserve you. He's a moron who can't pick one or the other. He doesn't care about you in the inside, he just likes what he sees about on the outside and nothing else.

Now Nami was getting mad.

**Nami**: Don't you dare say that about him! **'She yells'** I know he's a flirt and all, but that doesn't mean he's heartless! Sanji would never think of something that horrible!

Zoro smirks and moves around behind her.

**Zoro**: You know it's true Nami. Sanji doesn't love you. He only likes you because of your nice figure. You deserve someone better, someone who could… pleasure you… I on the other hand can give you that pleasure… **'He says smoothly as he brings his arms around her and moves his hands around her stomach'**

Shit! Zoro is trying to get it on with me. Damn I can't control myself, it feels so good. EWW! I can't believe I just thought of that. Ok Nami, stay calm. All you have to do is hold back your moans and-

Her thought were interrupted as Zoro's hands made his way into her short jeans messaging her butt. Nami bit her tongue so that he wouldn't let him hear her moan. If he heard her moan it would mean that she's admitting that she was getting turned on and that she wants him.

Zoro month comes close to her ear and whispers.

**Zoro**: I love you and I'll always love you no matter what. Your mine Nami, and I'm going to make sure of it.

Nami felt a shiver down her spine. He was being dead serious. 'I have to get out of here' she thought. She tried to move her body, but she was paralyzed by Zoro's touch.

**Zoro**: Just relax Nami, we still have time for breakfast, so let's do it right now while we have the chance. **'He cooes'**

He lifts Nami up bridle style and puts her on the couch. He laid on top of her and begins to play with her hair.

**Nami**: Z-Zoro… What are you doing…? **'She says weakly still paralyzed by his touch'**

Zoro comes close as he whispers in her ear.

**Zoro**: I'm going to show you how much I love you Nami... I'll give you the pleasure you desire…

Nami was getting more shivers down her spine. She wanted him to get off, but no matter what she does, she could control her body. It was like Zoro has full control over her. He takes off her shirt and skirt and throws them on the floor all crumpled. He leads over to kiss her and their lips met. The kiss became more intense and passionate, it felt like the kiss was going to go on forever but it last for a minute then he broke the kiss. He started to move his hands on her skin from her stomach slowly towards her bra and removed her strap behind her which reveals her large breasts. Nami wanted to tell him to stop, but she couldn't even speak and even if she did she couldn't make stop. She was his desire, his love and his curse. He began to lick down her neck through the valley between her breasts slowly and brought his tongue to one of her nipples and licks the top part quickly. Nami was now beginning to feel kind of horny, but she didn't want to show him. She wasn't going to let him win over her entire body. This time Nami tried to move her body with all her might while wiggling away from Zoro, but he placed a hand on her forehead, holding her down, now sucking on the nipple while increasing speed. Nami couldn't control her moans anymore, every time she tries to keep her mouth shut, little airs of moans escape her breath one by one. Zoro brought his mouth away and chuckles darkly.

**Zoro**: Hehehehe… I see you regained control of your body now… I like that… **'He says bringing his hands to her hips sensually'** Now… I'm going to give you the greatest pleasure a women would desire…

**Nami**: What! 'She says surprised and scared'

Zoro laughs.

**Zoro**: Relax Nami, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to take this up a notch now let me just take off those panties an-

Nami kicks him rapidly in the face to get him off.

**Nami**: NO! NONONONONONONO! **'She yells'**

With one final kick she threw him off, grabs a nearby towel to wrap around her body and dashed towards the trap door. She ran as fast as she could and was just a couple of inches towards the trapdoor. When she tried to open it, the door was locked! What the hell! How is it locked? I didn't even notice there was a pad lock here. Then Zoro snatched her with one arm and their bodies were reconnected again.

**Zoro**: Hehe… poor little sea witch… Did you think it would be that easy? I prepared this lock just in case you try to get away, and the only key to the lock… Ss in my belly… **'He smirks'**

**Nami**: You ATE it? **'She saw shocked'**

Who the hell in their right mind would eat a key whole? (I know that wouldn't be appetizing)

**Zoro**: I did. And I also knew you were coming here.

Nami eyes grew.

**Nami**: Wh-What? H-How did you know I was going to confront you? The only person I told was Rob- **'She covered her mouth'** No… Y-You couldn't of…

Zoro smirks more evilly and chuckles.

**Zoro**: That's right Nami. I overhead you and Robin talking the other day a little while ago and then I took a look in your room while you weren't there and found a book that had some really interesting stuff in there.

Nami became paralyzed in fear.

**Nami**: Y-You don't mean my diary? **'She asks'**

**Zoro**: **'he nodded'** I took a good look at it and I got to say I'm touched that you been thinking about me these past couple of months. Really, I am.

**Nami**: EW! As If!

Zoro grabs Nami by the waist with both arms.

**Zoro**: Nami, there no need to hide it now. We're all alone. Just admit your feelings. Say that you love me and that you I'm am your only true desire and no one else. **'He says smoothly'**

**Nami**: Absolutely not! No way! I won't say it! Not. A. Change. I don't want to be a part of your sexual fantasies and all that other shit!

She begins to elbow him in the chest. But he didn't even feel it.

**Zoro**: You don't have a choice Nami, You either say that you love me and give me a real kiss from you, or you can come back with me on the couch for the wild ride. You choose.

This is NOT Zoro anymore. I can't believe it! If I choose to say I do love him, then I'll have to kiss him, and lose all my pride! But if I don't then I'll be kissing my virginity good-bye. Which do I need more? My pride or my virginity? Damn it!

**Zoro**: So Nami, What will it be? **'Zoro asks getting a little impatient still locking his arms around her waist'**

**Nami**: Zoro… **'she says weakly'**

**Zoro**: Yes?

**Nami**: I… I…

**To Be Continued…**

**Vash**: Well that all for now. Sorry for the cliff hanger but you're going to have to wait till next time.

**Tron**: Don't worry guys! If you can't wait for Chapter 5 then head to Frankman364's new fanfiction story, Strawhats For Hire. BTW I really like how this one turned out.

**Vash**: I know. But we can leave that to the viewers.

**Zodiac**: I want my own fanfiction story with Nami! My desire is to have that beautiful red head in my arms. Then I could make her fall victim to my charms as I bit her neck to make her mine and fall in love with me. 'perverted images' (Because he's a perv like Sanji) Oh Nami, she's looks so delicious I-

**Vash**: NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY IDIOT! GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVY MUSICIAN!

**Zodiac**: Or else what? **'smirks'** You can't even lay a finger on me even if yo-

**Tron**: INFINANTE VOLT! **'Summons a blot of lighting from the axe to the sky and zaps Zodiac' **

**Vash**: **'Summons'** DRAGON SURGE! **'A huge dragon pops underneath Zodiac and sends him flying out the building'**

**Tron**: Um… Vash. I think we over did it…

**Vash**: Huh? **'Looks around and finds large holes in the walls**' Oh crap! The boss is going to kill us!

**Tron**: Don't worry we'll just call someone to fix the building and pretend all of this will be like nothing happened.

**Vash**: Grrr… This is going to cost a lot! Oh well… Noel! Go make the phone call!

**Noel**: Sir! **'Picks up the phone and begins to dial the number'**

**Vash**: Well that's all for now. Read and review. And check out Strawhat For Hire while you wait for chapter 5 to come. Also my fanfiction story is just getting started. Frankman364 is still at the beginning. Let us know what you think! Leave us suggestions, messages what you like about the story. See ya!

**Zoro has captured Nami. She has no way of getting out of the Crows nest and no way to escape his iron grasp. Zoro has given her a choice to either give him a real passionate kiss, or lose her virginity to him. What will Nami choice? Stay tune and find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vash**: Hey guys Vash here, your host. And the other guy beside me is '**Sigh**'… Ronyx… aka, Zodiac.

**Zodiac**: Hehehe! '**Flips sunglasses over his eyes**' RONYX!

**Vash**: Yeah…What eve… can we just get this over with (God your loud.)

**Zodiac**: Alright ladies and gentlemen! Let's get this show on the road '**Plays the guitar**'.

**Vash**: This is Zodiac the musician, he's one of the laziest co-workers and does nothing but make out constantly with his girlfriend Miracle EVERY. SINGLE. DAY.

**Zodiac**: Hey! I'm a rock star here! I do whatever I want to do! I only get paid to play and sing.

**Vash**: I don't know why you didn't get fired yet…

**Zodiac**: I'm special that way. I can never get fired as long as I have my music and my Miracle.

**Miracle**: Meow… '**Nods in agreement as she snuggles closely to his chest'**.

**Vash**: Ugh… Get a room… I don't understand how the boss allowed her to come in this building in the first place.

**Zodiac**: Don't sweat the details kid. As long as she's with me, the boss doesn't have a problem.

**Vash**: Again… whatever… just do the disclaimer. I got to go finish paying the repair bills. '**Walks away**'

**Zodiac**: Frankman364 does not own One Piece anime or manga. He's a big fan of the show and I am a big fan of Nami and Robin. Oh man… the things I want to do to them… ooooooh… (fantasizes something pervy) If they were here right now I would be having them both in my strong arms, have them in my bed and then…

**Vash**: OK MOVING ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 5: Nami's Choice. Pride or Virginity!**

**Nami**: I… I…

**Zoro**: There's nowhere to run Nami… the door is locked and I ate the only key that unlocks the pad.

'Damnit! He's right. I got to choice now! My Pride or my Virginity… Pride…or Virginity… SHIT! Either one of these choices and I lose it for the rest of my life! Wait a minute… Maybe there's a way to keep both.' Nami looks around the room and checks her surroundings. The trap door is looked and Zoro ate the key. But what wasn't locked was the window that leads out of the Crows Nest. That's great! But the problem is how she's going to escape through the window without falling. She's about 30 feet above the ground and one wrong move could get herself killed. She kept looking at the window for a few seconds until she saw a piece of loose rope hanging very close to the window.

**Nami's mind**: I got it! '**She thought**'

**Zoro**: It looks like you made up your mind. '**He's lips turned into an evil smirk**'

**Nami**: I have Zoro and I made my chose. '**She said quietly**'

**Zoro**: Let's hear it.

**Nami**: …Plant one on me… I have nowhere to go… If I do that, you'll let me go… '**She said in defeat**'

Zoro chuckles evilly.

**Zoro**: Good choice Nami. Now was that so hard? It would have gone so much easier if you would have just kissed me in the first place.

**Nami**: Well… Let's get this over with… '**Gulp**'

Zoro went slowly close to her head with his lips ready to kiss her. Nami closed her eyes wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. Zoro's lips were just a couple inches close to her lips when suddenly…..

KICK!

**Zoro**: AAAAAAAHHHHHGRRRRRRRRR…. '**He groaned**'.

**Nami**: SUCKERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! She screamed as she grabbed her clothes without putting them on and jumped out of the window. She grabbed onto the rope tightly, almost barely made it as she holds on to the rope and swings down to her orange grove. As she turned to Zoro, she said with a laugh.

**Nami**: AHAHAHAHAH! I can't believe you fell for it! Did you think I would just let you kiss me that easily?

**Zoro**: hehe…ooo…Well I tried…hehe… '**He laughed still in pain**'

**Nami**: I got to say, you're not as dumb as I thought you are. You knew I was coming here and I fell for your trap. You planned this out really good, but I think you should of have a little more thought of securing the room to rid of ALL the possible escape routes. If this rope wasn't so close to the door then I would have been doomed back there. '**She smiled proudly and sticks her tongue out at him**'.

**Zoro**: Enjoy your freedom while you can Nami. But I'll get you next time my little sea witch… You'll see… '**He chuckles darkly and walks away from the window**'.

'PHEW' That was close, TOO close. I'm safe for now, but he'll be back to get me. I may have won this fight, but the battle between prey and predator was just beginning. I'm not safe by myself anymore. I need a body guard. I can't go to Sanji because Zoro will just get jealous, I can't go to Ussop because he'll probably kill him for telling me the incident, Luffy, Franky and Brooke are definitely out, I can't tell Chopper about this because he might spill the beans to him and Zoro is very close to the little reindeer, that only leads Robin. She's brave and strong and she can keep me safe from Zoro when he's around and I can rely on her when I'm in trouble. I think I'll ask her after breakfast when were alone. Yes, that's what I'll do! '**Looks at herself**' Woah! I forgot I'm still wearing a towel! I think I better get change before someone else sees me… '**Makes her way back to her room**'

**After Breakfast…**

Nami leaves the kitchen and walks into Robin who was watering her flowers with one hand while reading a book with her other hand.

**Nami**: Hey Robin. '**Waving her hand**'

**Robin**: Oh Hello Navigator. '**She smiles**' How are you today? Did you talk to Swordsman?

**Nami**: Well yea… but… '**Nami said weakly**'

**Robin**: But? Is there something wrong Nami?

No reply. Nami was silence and looked down on the floor nervously.

**Robin**: He did something to you didn't he?

She didn't have to ask.

**Nami**: Well I did ask him, but then he… '**Nami stumbled trying to find the words**'

**Robin**: Did he hurt you?

**Nami**: No he didn't hurt me. '**Sigh**' Look just hear me out ok.

Nami explains everything what happened to her and Zoro. Robin listens quietly to what she had to say. It feels good trying to let it out. Robin is like a big sister to me and she would listen to my problems and give me advice.

**Robin**: I see… '**She says simply**'

Nami: Robin what should I do? I made things a whole lot worse and now he's after me! I'm scared of what he'll do to me if he catches me alone. I don't know what I'll do if that ever happens! And I'm don't want to be all by myself... '**She panics worryingly**'

Robin gives Nami a hug and brings her closer as Nami starts to cry a bit.

**Robin**: There there… it's alright, I'm here for you. You don't have to worry. 'She says quietly comforting her'

**Nami**: Robin… Can I you hang out with me tomorrow when we get to the next island? I don't want to stay on the ship unprotected while he's there. '**She plead**'

**Robin**: Of course you can Nami and don't worry about it. But you have do have to tell Mr. Captain about this. You can't leave this subject unknown forever. We'll get everyone together and we can all figure something out. In the mean time, why don't you help with my flowers. '**She offers**'

Nami: T-Thank you… Robin… I'll tell Luffy. Just give me some time. '**She wipes away her tears**'

Robin: I'm here for you anytime. After all, we are friends. '**She smiles**'

I began to pick up a water can and help her water her flowers. I think she's right. I have to tell Luffy about this. I can't leave it hidden forever. Zoro would kill his friends, would he? Would he kill Ussop for telling me about his assault on him? Would he kill me for knowing what he did to Ussop and kill me for snitching? No… He wouldn't do anything like that. He's my friend and he a part of our crew. I'm going to talk to Luffy. Maybe we can help Zoro about his…problem. Yes… that what I'll do. I'll talk to Luffy and we'll gather everyone to a meeting while Zoro is asleep at night. We'll think of a plan… I just hope they'll believe me.

**Three days later…**

**Nami's Diary**

_Dear Diary, it's been three days since Zoro almost attempted to rape me. I survived the first few days with Robin on my side. At breakfast I sit between Robin and Luffy while Zoro sits in front of me, pretending not to notice my existence and hides a smirk secretly. THAT CREEP! He still remembers that scene from the other day! OMG! As I finished eating breakfast me and Robin got up and went outside. We're planning to go shopping for new clothes, books and navigation stuff. I'm glad I don't have to put up with Zoro because he doesn't like going shopping anyways so he's probably training in the Crows nest as usual. As we were just about to get off the boat, speak of the devil himself… shouldn't he be doing something better to do than see me and Robin go shopping. I ignored him as he greeted me. Just when I passed him to get to the dock, he whispered something in my ear that was going to be burned in my memory forever. "Having Robin as a bodyguard isn't going to be enough to stop me from having you Nami. You will be mine and when Robin leaves you alone and takes your off of you, I'll be there. Waiting for my prey to be captured. As soon as that happens, your mine. Hehehehe… 'He whispers and chuckles smoothly' Nami's spine shivered as she speeds up to catch up with Robin. Now I'm in deep shit! And I mean DEEP. SHIT. If I'm not with Robin, He'll be after me! SHIT! Hell's bells have rung. Now the true hunt begins._

As Nami finishes her dairy, she slowly closes her eyes, not want to sleep because of the nightmares she's been having. But her eyes grew heavier and heavier and she went to sleep peacefully.

**Vash**: Wow… What Zoro just said in the diary entry… creepy… '**Shiver**'

**Zodiac**: Grrr…. Zoro gets all the fun with Nami… maybe I'll sneak onto the ship and have my little fun with her… hehehe… '**chuckles darkly**'

WHAM!

**Vash**: You do that and I'll report this to the boss! And he'll get Laguna to kick your ass! '**Threatens**'

**Zodiac**: '**Sigh**' I would love to get my ass beaten by her… those kicks…. MMMMMM…

**Vash**: Yeaaaaaaa… right… 'Takes a step back' Well if your done fantasizing, can you finish this off?

**Zodiac**: Fine… (Kids…) '**grumbles**' Everyone who's enjoying this story keep reviewing! If you want to see more of Frankman364 stories, go to his profile and check it out!

**Vash**: Also we haven't made any new chapters for Strawhats For Hire in a while. So if you didn't read it. I suggest you go check that out. Well that's all for now. Tell us what you think of the story and review! Or PM on my profile for any Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Vash**: Hey everyone it's me here Vash with Tron, Archie`, Noel, Alf and… we are missing one… '**Sigh**' '**Walks to his office and knocks on the door**' RONXY! GET OUT HERE YOU LAZY ASS!

**Zodiac**: '**Opens the door with no shirt on**' Ok, Ok I'm here. You don't have to yell…

**Vash**: WTH man! Not cool! Put your work clothes back on! This is an office building not a vacation house! '**Yells loudly**'

**Zodiac**: The AC broke a while ago. '**He says simply**' Why should I wear my shirt anyway? There no rule here that you can or can't wear your shirt. Besides I don't feel like wearing that stupid collar shirt. It's not my style. Besides, I'm a rockstar, I can do whatever I want. '**Acts coolly**'

**Vash**: Get dress already! The viewers are waiting for the next chapter!

**Zodiac**: Ok already… just hold on… (That kid, someday he'll understand) '**5 minutes later…**' Ready! '**Flips sunglasses over his eyes**'

**Archie`**: Great! Now we can finally get things ready! '**Smiles**'

**Tron & Noel**: Took you long enough stupid musician!

**Zodiac**: Relax dudes. It's cool now. Let's just put up the next chapter already.

**Alfose**: That's your cue V.

**Vash**: Alright! So for those who thought that there was going to be a lemon in the last chapter, sorry to disappoint you. It wouldn't be any fun if the lemon happened so soon. But don't worry, it will happen in the next chapter, hopefully. **Warning: Lots of wearing in this one!** I think we are almost done with this story. I think another maybe 2 or 3 more chapters. If you haven't read this Fanfiction yet, stop where you are and read Chapter 1! Also look for Strawhats For Hire and be ready for my other story/fanfiction "The Legend of Vash", that will be coming up probably next month or in early 2012. See ya!

**Chapter 6: Zoro gone berserk! Nami has been kidnapped? **

**Nami's Diary**

_Dear Dariy, So far Zoro hasn't come up to flirt with me and force me into sex. But one time he saw me alone in the halls and he smiled at me! He's probably thinking this is going to be his chance to have his way with me. He was just 5 steps close to me when he saw Robin, no sense of anger or any will to fight, just smiled at him normally and she took me upstairs to the deck and head to town for supplies. I told everyone what happened. Luffy and the rest were all surprised at this. Sanji was the most surprise and he was almost about to find him and kill him himself. I had to stop him and tell him not to because he will kill Ussop and probably me. Sanji couldn't control himself so Robin had to hold him down until he calmed down. I have to get Zoro to control his own lust before he kills his entire crew out of jealously and before Sanji kills him first. Chopper is with Zoro now trying to reason with him. Chopper kept Zoro in his office with the door locked and locked away his swords in the equipment room so that he wouldn't escape or kill anyone. It's been a whole week now since we were on this island trying to fix Zoro and the log pose won't set for another 3 days. Zoro isn't taking his treatment to well. Zoro almost went berserk on Sanji and attempted to kill him. Luckily Chopper used a tranquiller on him to prevent him from doing so. Therapy only worked half of the time. One time he will listen, and then another time he'll go crazy when Chopper tells him that it would be best to give Nami some space. I knew he wouldn't do anything to stay away from me, and once he tried to kill him for no letting him have his swords back and letting him out. Luffy had to restrain him from hurting Chopper while he put him to sleep again. I just hope he will stay in the medical room until he's able to control himself._

**Nami's POV**

Today I'm going to go with Robin to find some books about some ancient histories thousands of years ago. Robin would talk to me about all sorts of histories about long lost ruins that contain legendary treasures that still existed many years ago even today. I know I wasn't much into the history and all, but hearing some of this from Robin made me interested. Mostly because it had treasure, but it's still was interesting never the less. We made it inside the library and OMG this has to be the biggest room I ever seen! Books and shelves in an endless row down the halls, a huge golden line of staircases with red carpets that follow them. I looked up at the staircases, there seems to be about 7 or 8 floors above but you couldn't really tell. All the people in there looked like they were in school. They all seem to be somewhere between their late teens and early 20s. I got to say, this place is friken huge!

**Nami**: Wow! This place is incredible!

**Robin**: Indeed. '**She says while a smile**' Let's go check over here. Come on.

**Nami**: Ok! H-hey wait up! '**She hurried along**'

Robin and Nami were in the library for 3 hours now, they were finished with looking at the books Robin and Nami got some books for themselves and went out the library.

**Nami**: Man! Who knew that reading up lost artifacts could actually be this much fun. '**She says excitedly**'

**Robin**: I know. You should do this more often. I see you have taken an interest in ancient artifacts.

**Nami**: I have! Thanks Robin! Maybe I can even look up some legendary treasures! TREASURE… '**She says with berry signs in her eyes**'

**Robin**: '**laughs**' That's nice Nami. Now how about we go gets some coffee.

**Nami**: Sure thing! '**She says now snapping back into reality**'

**Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny…**

**Chopper's POV**

**Chopper**: Zoro listen to me! You can't keep invading Nami's personal space! She needs time for herself and you need to take a break from this, give Nami some time to herself. '**He says trying to reason with him in a calm fashion**'.

He didn't buy it. Zoro isn't doing so good with his treatment. I tried everything! I tried to reason with him many times, but he never listens to my advice. I tried asking him nicely, he just yelled at me. I tried to make him fall asleep, he says he would only have wet dreams about Nami. I tried getting him to take some other kinds of medicine, but he would just spit them out the minute I give it to him (I had to make him swallow it by force sometimes when that happened). Hell I even tried to get Ussop to do hypnosis, but he failed miserably, I think Hypno guy (Jango) would have done it if we asked him to. But we were to do that we would get arrested the minute we ask him. I tried all of these things and nothing works. No progress has been made at all and now I'm here listening to his constant yelling.

**Zoro**: SHUT UP! I SAID SHUT UP! You can't tell me what to do! Where's Nami? I want my Nami! NOW! '**He yells angrly**'

He was tied up, beaten up by Sanji (sometimes by Luffy or Franky), and he was bleeding a little from his mouth. He looked like hell.

**Chopper**: Zoro stop it! You have to calm yourself down! You almost killed Sanji for flirting with Nami and you almost killed Ussop just because he didn't tell you where she was. Zoro please. I know you're jealous of Sanji. But he's your friend, I'm your friend, your whole crew is your friend. I'm just trying to make you understand that killing Sanji isn't the answer to solve your jealousy. '**He says in a trying to keep a calm manner**'

**Zoro**: I DON'T CARE! $&*! YOU! I DON' GIVE A SHIT OF THAT *$#ING EMO, CURLEY BROW FREAK! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM SO THAT HE WON'T TOUCH NAMI! THEN I'LL KILL THAT MOTHER #$%ING SNITCH USSOP! ONCE I KILL THEM BOTH, THEN NAMI WILL BE ALL MINE! SHE ALL #&$ING MINE I TELL YOU AND NO ONE ELSE! '**He screamed at the top of his longs**'

Chopper was getting scared, he hold back his tears, trying to be brave.

**Chopper**: B-But their y-y-your friends Zoro… T-They trust you, They're like brothers to you, L-L-Like family… W-We're all suppose to be family Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, Me, Ussop, Franky, Broke, Robin, even Nami.

**Zoro**: Sanji is NOT my friend! I hate that damn cook! That stupid, disrespectful perverted, curly brow! He pisses me off! '**Zoro says toning the anger level to a minimum**'.

**Chopper**: Ok! Ok! I get it, you're made at Sanji and I know that you're jealous of him because he flirts with Nami, but leave Ussop out of this. He didn't do or say to you to make you upset or hold a grudge on him. Ok maybe that one time when Ussop left us for trying to get rid of the Going Merry and stuff…

**Ussop**: Hey! Chopper! Don't give him any ideas! '**He said angrily**'.

**Chopper**: But he was just mad! He came back to us and he was sorry '**finishing off his point**'.

**Ussop**: Thank you. '**He said back to normal**' And I said I was sorry.

**Chopper**: Please Zoro. Leave Ussop out of this. He didn't mean to tell Nami and the whole group. He was just trying to help. '**He says trying to smile**'

**Zoro**: Well that just too #%#ing bad. '**He said coldly**'.

**Chopper**: Zoro! Come on! He said he was-

**Zoro**: SHUP UP! '**He said angrily interrupting Chopper**' I don't give a S*IT if he's sorry or not! I don't care if he told on Nami, or that he once left our crew! I'll kill him! Paint the walls with his blood! He was useless in the first place!

**Chopper**: How can you say that…? '**He said hurt, trying to hold back his tears**'

**Zoro**: Sanji and Ussop and useless to us, garbage! A waste of air! We can just get a new cook and a new sniper.

**Chopper**: H-H-How… c-c-could you… '**Chopper started to cry**'

**Zoro**: Why can't you see that? You know that both of them are a waste of space! You also think that Ussop is just a big fat liar with false dreams!

POW!

**Zoro's POV**

Chopper punched Zoro in the face hard. His nose was starting to bleed from the impact. He looked down at the little reindeer with wide eyes. He was starting to cry. His eyes were covered over his hat, tears were falling down to his checks. Chopper was angry at him. 'What have I done?' He knew he crossed the line and that he won't forgive him for saying that.

**Zoro**: Chopper… I… '**He said weakly**'

After about 10, Chopper backed away from him and started to run out the door.

**Zoro**: Chopper wait! I can explain! Just listen to me!

But it was too late, he was already out of the Medical room.

**Zoro**: Shit… '**He said quietly**' I can't believe I said that to him…

He looked up to the ceiling, replaying the words he said in his head. 'Why can't you see that? You know that both of them are a waste of space! You also think that Ussop is just a big fat liar with false dreams!'

**Zoro**: I feel... like a… like a… like an ass… '**He said in defeat feeling guilty of what he said**'

**Back to Nami's POV**

Nami and Robin were almost finishing up shopping. They were walking down the road, passing from building to building until they found the perfect store for last.

**Nami**: OMG I love this dress! '**She squealed, eyeing on a long strapless Golden dress**'.

**Robin**: Why don't you try it on and see?

**Nami**: You don't have to ask! I'm gona try it on right now! '**Getting overexcited**'

**5 minutes later…**

**Nami**: So Robin? What do you think? '**She asks twirling around in the dress**'.

**Robin**: I think you look beautiful Nami. '**She said while smiling**' Oh, what do you think about mine? '**She asks, wearing a long purple dress that shows her skin of a heart above her chest**'

**Nami**: Girl, 3 words, Fab-u-lous!

**Robin**: Why thank you Navigator. You know what? I think we should get both. '**She suggests**'

**Nami**: I totally agree with you! '**She says in agreement**'

Nami and Robin went up to the Cashier to pay for the dresses.

**Nami**: WHAT! '**She yells in shock**'

**Cashier**: For both of these dresses are 10 million berries… '**says the cashier not looking at them while reading a book while chewing gum, not paying attention to the red head in front of her**'

**Nami**: Who pays 10 million berries for just a couple of dresses!

**Cashier**: Look, I don't make the prices here ok. If you don't have the money then put them back and leave… '**She says coldly**'

**Nami**: I want a discount! I'll give you 200,000! '**She says tries to make a deal with her**'

**Cashier**: Read the sign Lady. '**She points to the sign beside her**' "No discounts allowed, pay me with the price it shows ya!" Can't pay, the dresses got to stay.

**Nami**: That's the stupidest rule I ever heard in my life! '**She yells**'

**Cashier**: Rules are rules. Either way I'm not gona give you any discounts. I don't even give a shit, wither you like it or not. No money, No dress, Simple as that.

**Nami**: Why you little bi- '**She was about to grab her shirt and give her a piece of her mind when a hand blocked in her way**'.

**?**: Now now ladies, what's seems to be going on here? '**He asks**'

Nami looked beside herself who stopped her from strangling the cashier. The guy was really tall probably close to Zoro height, and looked a little more muscular than him as well, has Spiky raven hair and wearing dark sunglasses. He was wearing an open black jacket, blue jeans, and he was carrying a huge guitar behind him.

**Cashier**: Mind your own business jackass! '**She says quickly**'

**?**: Woah woah! I was just asking. No need to get mad at me babe. '**He says smoothly**' You there, is there something wrong? '**He asks turning to Nami**'.

**Nami**: I was just going to buy these dresses and I was going to get a discount! But this so call cashier won't give me one! '**She explains angrily**'

**Cashier**: It's the rules in the shop. Take it or leave it! '**She talks back**'

The guitar man listened to both the situations.

**?**: So how much they costs?

**Nami**: Um… 10 million berries. '**She says kind of nervously**'

**?**: Hehe! You're lucky I came just in time. Le me pay for you. '**He offers**'

**Nami**: Oh nonononono! I don't want you to pay them for me! I won't be able to pay you back! '**She says declining his offer**'

**?**: Don't worry about it! I got all kinds of money in the world. Besides, I know you wanted them so badly and I can't let someone beautiful such as yourself not have what you desire just because it's expensive. Just relax and let me do the paying. '**He gives her a smile and takes out his wallet**'.

**Nami**: Um… Thank you… '**She says blushingly**'

With that the guitar man gave her the money and brought Robin and Nami their dresses.

**?**: My name Zodiac! What yours babes. '**He asks**'

**Nami**: It's Nami. And this is Robin '**She say calmly**'

All 3 Nami, Robin and Zodiac walked out the door while he carried their bags of dresses. He was talking to them about bringing them to one of his shows next time they meet, They Robin and Nami agreed. While they were walking, Nami was looking at him from top to bottom. She was staring at his body for a while now. Robin broke the conversation.

**Robin**: Is something wrong Nami? '**She asks**'

**Nami**: Huh? O-Oh it's nothing! '**She said blushing completely red facing the other way opposite of Zodiac**'

**Zodiac**: Hehehe! Did you like what you were seeing there? '**He chuckles, mentioning his abs**'

**Nami**: Umm… I… '**She was too nervous to talk to him**'.

**Zodiac**: It's ok. I'm a man of every woman's dream! They can't seem to get enough of me! '**He says while flexing one of his arms**'

**Robin's mind**: It seems that Nami is fallen in love '**She thought**'

**Nami**: Well um… Thanks again for carrying our stuff, we got to go now. '**She says trying to break out the nervousness**'

**Zodiac**: You leaving already? '**He wines**'

**Nami**: We do sorry bu-

Nami got interrupted when he put his arm around her and brought her closer to him.

**Zodiac**: Come on babe. We still got time on our hands. '**He asks while smirking, then moves his head closer to her ear**' Why don't you come with me for dinner, I would like to get to know you a little better you know what I mean.

**Nami**: I'm sorry but I do-

He interrupts her again.

**Zodiac**: You don't have to be shy. Come on its one date. Just give the clothes to Robin and come with me to dinner.

Nami: Look I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything but I think we should just be friends and we really have to get going. I like you, but I don't think it will work out. '**She tries to explain with hurting his feelings**'

**Zodiac**: Hehehe! '**He chuckles and smirks**' I like you too Nami. I seem to have a thing for women with a fiery personality and passion such as yourself. '**He says coolly**' I know you think it might not work out, but if you give me a chance, then maybe you'll think that I'm not as bad as you think. '**He smiles**'

**Nami**: Thanks but no thanks. To tell you the truth, I'm having some problems on my own right now and I don't want to have a relationship with someone just yet. Please try to understand ok. '**She explains**'

Zodiac was silent for a bit, then said.

**Zodiac**: Alright I understand. I won't force you into something you don't want. Hehe!

**Nami**: Ok. See ya. '**She waves goodbye**'

**Zodiac**: Be careful out there babe. It gets pretty dangerous out here at night!

**Nami**: Don't worry! I can take care of myself! '**She says aloud**'

**Zodiac**: Hehehe! If you say so… '**He says a little quietly**'

Nami and Robin got back to the Thousand Sunny full of bags as they went into their rooms and put them on the floor beside the bed.

**Nami**: '**phew**' That was the best shopping I had in my life! '**She says tired**'

**Robin**: Me too. '**She agrees**'

Suddenly Chopper comes running into the room. He was crying.

**Chopper**: N-Nami! R-Robin! '**He cried as he ran to hug Nami on the legs**'

**Nami**: Chopper? What's wrong? Why are you crying? '**She asks**'

**Chopper**: Y-You have t-to talk to Z-Z-Zorooo!

Robin bends down and pets the little reindeer in the head

**Robin**: Calm down Chopper. Recollect your thoughts and tell us what happened.

Chopper explains to Nami and Robin what happened with him and Zoro. Nami was shaking her fists with rage.

**Nami**: That BASTARD! '**She yells punching the floor**'

**Robin**: Relax Nami. Calm down. Yelling won't solve anything. '**She explains**'

Nami calms down. Then Chopper comes in.

**Chopper**: You have to talk to him. He'll only talk to you Nami!

**Nami**: But what if he-

**Robin**: Don't worry Nami, I'm sure he'll understand if you talk to him.

**Chopper**: P-Please… N-Nami… '**He says trying to hold back his tears**'

**Nami**: Fine… I'll do it… 'She sighs in defeat'

**At the Medical Room…**

Zoro was starting to go crazy. He wanted to talk to Nami. But with theses ropes tied all around him, he can't move. Zoro was all alone. Silents fill up the room. Then he heard a noise opening the door.

**Zoro**: Who's there? '**He says sharply**'

**Nami**: It's me. Who else would it be? '**She says quietly**' Anyways I wanted to talk to you.

Zoro frowns.

**Zoro**: Chopper told you didn't he?

Nami slaps him in the face. But her face was emotionless, there was no angry, or sadness. Just an expressionless emotion of nothingness.

**Nami**: I can't believe you said that to him. Sanji and Ussop are your friends. Do you think that if you killed them, that would make me happy? Huh? Will it?

Zoro didn't reply and kept silent. He knew if he answered that question, it would only make her upset.

**Nami**: I'm don't know if I can bring myself to forgive you. Do you even know how this makes me feel?

**Zoro**: …

Nami: Of course you don't. What am I saying '**She says almost laughing**' I don't know what to do anymore. You say you love me. But what are you trying to prove! '**She says starting to yell**' You thought that by killing Sanji and Ussop, you would get closer to me, is that right? Well your wrong!

**Zoro**: …

**Nami**: SAY SOMETHING DAMN IT! '**She yells**' Why are you just taking this crap from me! Say something! Yell at me back! Anything thing!

It was silent for a while, then it broke.

**Zoro**: I know you're mad at me and you have every right to yell at me, punish me or even hit me. I know I did something wrong and I want to apologize to both Sanji and Ussop for the way I was behaving. Even you… '**He says quietly in guilt**' I know you won't forgive me, at least not yet anyways. I'm not asking you to. I just want you to know that I'm sorry, and I'll do anything to make things better again…

**Nami**: '**Sigh**' Look Zoro… I know you want to try and make things better again. But it's not that easy and us being together, I don't think I will work out. Look I know you love me and all, But right now I got too much on my mind and I can't forgive you for what you done to Sanji and Ussop. I probably might forgive you when I'm ready ok.

**Zoro**: …

Zoro didn't have to say anything.

**Nami**: I have to be alone for now. I want you to think about what I just said.

With that she left the medical room and closed the door. Zoro puts his head down in shame. He hurt her feelings. He didn't mean for this to happen. All he did was a little flirting and joking around. But then the incident happened with Sanji, Ussop, Chopper, and now this. He has to make it up to her somehow. But for now, I think he should leave Nami alone for now until her mind is clear.

Later that night…

It was already 9:00 at night. Nami didn't want to eat anything right now and she excused herself to her room. There were a lot of things on her mind right now ever since the passed few months see's been experiencing. She was getting bored so she took out her dairy and began to write.

_Dear dariy, _

_It's been rough these passed few days. I'm not sure if I can forgive Zoro at all for what he has done. I think it's best if we stayed away from each other for a while. I can't stand for him to see me this upset about it. Once I cleared my mind up. Then I'll probably forgive him. I know he can be rude sometimes, grumpy, fights a lot, but he's still a nice guy deep down that stubborn heart inside him. And who knows. Maybe I do love Zoro. Or maybe I am in love with him right now…_

She stopped writing. Could she really be in love with him? She was so confused it made her brain explode.

**Nami**: Maybe some sleep will help me clear my mind.

So she put her diary inside her pillow and went to sleep. But after a few minutes of sleeping, She was starting to feel uncomfortable, she was getting really hot and it felt like someone was breathing on her. Wait. Breathing?

**?**: Hey there sleeping beauty….

**Nami**: Huh? '**She opened her eyes and got up and was about to see who it was when she suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her, one covering her mouth with a rag and the other holding her waist from behind**'

She tried to hit the guy behind him, but it didn't even hurt him. She tried to escape, but his grip on her was too strong. Nami's eyes were starting to get heavy.

**Nami**: Zo…ro…

After a few more seconds, she went unconscious. The man threw her over his shoulders and began to escape through the window.

**?**: Hehehe… Zoro won't save you now. You're all mine now, and I won't let anything stand in my way of getting what I desire most…

**Frankman364**: Hey everyone I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! This one is more longer than my other chapters. I'm glad you're all liking this story and yes I put one of my OC character's in this story because he's awesome like that!

**Vash**: Hey! Why does HE get to be in the story and not me!

**Frankman364**: I'm giving you your own story! I might put you in some other stories while I'm trying to finish yours but you'll have to wait. Oh and BTW… I have to kill you now because you ruined my office and trashed the entire place.

**Vash**: What! How did you figure that out?

**Frankman364**: Um… surveillance cameras… DUH!

**Vash**: But I remove all the footage!

Frankman364: Well you forgot that it had a second memory card in those cameras.

**Vash**: Wait. You can put more than 1 memory card in those cameras?

**Frankman364**: Of course. Anything is possible.

**Vash**: That doesn't even make any sense!

**Frankman364**: Don't sweat the details! Now enough of that! Laguna! Kabuto! You know what to do!

**Laguna & Kabuto**: Sir! '**Crunches knuckles**'

**Vash**: You got to catch me first! '**Runs in supersonic speed**'

**Laguna**: Get back here boy! '**Chases after him with Kabuto**'

**Frankman364**: It's great to be back! Anyways I know people still haven't seen Strawhats For Hire yet. Please GO take a LOOK at it! Read it and review then tell me what you think about it. I want your options on what you think about it! I'll still be posting up Nami's Entry, so please take a look at my other one as well because I'm beginning to think that Strawhats For Hire isn't getting any light to shine you know. Keep reviewing people! And tune in next time! LATER! '**Waves goodbye**'


	7. Chapter 7

**Frankman364**: Ok so I may have messed with Zoro's character a bit too much. Sorry about that… No more OCC for Zoro in this Fanfic anymore. He's finally back to normal! I have my reasons why, so for this chapter, you'll find out the REAL reason why he acted like this… We all know that he wasn't…himself lately in the past 6 chapters. Well now, all the answers will be revealed for you… Read and find out.

(No Vash and friends this time… I wanted to make this quick. So for those who loved my Outside characters that pop up in stories out of nowhere. They will come back soon) Just a reminder that I don't own One Piece.)

**Chapter 6: The Evil Dark Truth Is Revealed**

**Nami's POV**

**In her Dream…**

It so dark in here… My head is spinning… It's so cold… It hurts to breathe… 'She whimpers' I wonder if Luffy and the others will come find me… '**She wonders**' Where… Am I…? Why do I feel so… trapped…? I got to get out of here… Ugh…! I can't move… I feel like I'm suffocating… It feels like there's poison flowing inside of me… Luffy… Zoro… Everyone… Help me… '**Fades out**'

**Hours Later…**

Nami wakes up quickly in a flash sweating in bullets. Eyes wide, red and puffy. Breath taking heavily. A pounding in her head that wants to burst open her skull. Her heart beating rapidly. 'Why am I feeling like this?' thinking to herself. She looks around the room and finds herself in a master bedroom, she was sitting on a huge bed that fits for 2 couples. The room was all purple and red and it was very dark. There weren't any windows around so she couldn't really see much. She was wondered where she was. 'Well one thing for sure, it doesn't look like I'm on the Thousand Sunny anymore' Just when she was about to get up, she heard a beautiful sound coming from the other side of the room. She couldn't see who it was, but there was someone definitely there. She tried to get up and see who it was but for some reason she didn't have any control over her body! She pushed herself back to the middle of the bed and laid down.

**Nami's mind**: What am I doing? I can't control my body! '**She panics in confusion**'

She tried to move her legs, but they didn't even move an inch! What the hell is going on here! Then she heard a familiar voice who she didn't want to remember.

**?**: Well Well Well… hehehe! It seems that sleeping beauty has finally awake. '**said the familar voice**'

This made Nami shiver down her spine. She remembered that she got kidnapped while she was on the Thousand Sunny! But how did he find out where the ship?

**?**: It seems my songs are taking affect on your body aren't they… My beloved Nami…? That's good… '**He says smoothly**'.

How did he knew her name? She didn't know anyone who would want to kidnap her on this island. And what does he mean if his songs are taking affect on my body? Is this the reason for it?

**Nami**: W-Who are you? '**She said aloud**'

**?**: What wrong Nami? Forgot who I am? Maybe this will help you remember. '**He said mockingly as he approached her**'.

No doubt about it, it was HIM! Short dark raven hair, tall, muscular and still wearing his sunglasses. He was wearing his nothing but black boxers and she could now get a good view of his whole body.

**Nami**: Z-Z-Zodiac! '**She said shockingly**'

**Zodiac**: Hehehe! How nice of you to remember me… I like that… '**He purred**'

**Nami**: Y-YOU! You're the one who kidnapped me! '**She yelled**'

**Zodiac**: Guilty as charged babe. '**He lifted up his hands**' You should have gone out with me to dinner while you had the chance. But now that we're together, how about I play a love song for you before we eat… '**He says while playing notes on the guitar**'.

Nami tried to struggle to get off the bed, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move for some reason.

**Zodiac**: Hehehe! It's no use babe. You're not going anywhere. You are mine forever. '**He says in a half singing voice**'.

**Nami**: UGH! '**She struggles**' Luffy and the others are going to come for me you know! And when he does he's going to kick your ass!

**Zodiac**: Hehehe! I like to see him try. '**He dares**'

Nami kept pulling her arms to herself as hard as she could with all her might. But it was just no use. She tried to move every part of her body, but every part of her body seems to have a mind of its own.

**Nami**: I can't move! What did you do to me!

**Zodiac**: HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! '**He laughs madly**' haven't you figured it out yet? '**He asked**' I can control your every movement all thanks to the Music-Music fruit!

Nami's eyes became wide. That means he's a devil fruit user! She begins to shiver.

**Nami**: So… You can control people's movements? '**She asks**'

**Zodiac**: Well… Not just that. '**He begins to explain' **You see… I can control people's minds and movements when they are far away and I can control their personalities as well… All I have to do is play my song, or think of it in my head, and they will be in my control.

Nami: That's almost just like Doflamingo, one of the 7 warlords… 'she shivers at the thought of remembering that name'

**Zodiac**: Mmm… Not really. Unlike him, my devil fruit powers can do WAY more. It wasn't like the fruits you all know about, the ones that grant you a power, but you lose your ability to swim. The fruit that I ate was… an experiment… '**He said as he brought Nami closer to his chest**' about 12 years ago, my father was a marine general. He forced me into joining him with the marines when I was a little kid. I wanted to be a musician, but my father never allowed it… '**He said almost sad to talk about it**' But anyways… One day, my father told me that I wasn't taking my training seriously and told me he was going to help me with it. He said that he was experimenting with a devil fruit that would give me my power and make me stronger, but also keep my abilities to swim and he was going to experiment the formula on me to see if it can work. I told him '**Why would I want to be a part of your experiment? Go experiment it on someone else who cares. I don't care about whatever shit your doing to a devil fruit. I don't need it, nor do I want anything to do with devil fruits. I got a dream to follow. I don't want to be a part of a stupid marine force.**' My father got angry at me and he told me if I didn't take this experiment, then he'll destroy my guitar and that I'll never be able to play ever again. So I went along with it. While I was being experimented, my body got stronger I was able to swim and breathe underwater and I was given the ability to use music on my guitar play whatever music I want. I can manipulate people, use it for combat, create shields and illusions… you name it.

Nami was thought about it for a moment. '**If Zodiac can do all those things, then could he have… NO…! That's impossible… He couldn't have… Or maybe he… But… It can't be… So many things formed in her head. The incident, Zoro, the fights, the lust, Zodiac… This could only lead to one thing.**'

**Nami**: So You're the one pulling the strings!

**Zodiac**: Hehehe! Well done Nami. You did your homework. 'He clapped his hands'

**Nami**: Why did you do it? How were you able to control Zoro's mind with even meeting him? '**She demanded**'

**Zodiac**: As you wish my dear… Allow me to explain… '**He cleared his throat**' You see, I'm not what you call… human. I'm a devil that craves for lust. A disease that spreads until the host dies… I'm a small part that green haired human you call… I believe it was… Zoro? Yes that's his name. He and I are two different souls in one body. Zoro, the swordsmen who thinks only for his honor and swords, and me, the devil inside him, his other half, that's me, I'm am his drug and his curse, I'm the one that opened his emotion for lust and began to make Zoro fall in love with you. I was planning on using him to kill everyone on the ship and then kill him once everyone else is dead. All I wanted in this world, was you… my queen succubus… '**He purrred**'

Nami was angry, she got her fist in control and they were shaking like mad. She wanted to kill him. He was the one who manipulated Zoro, attempt to kill Sanji and Ussop, rape me, and then He kidnapped me in his human form.

**Nami**: YOU BASTARD! GET OFF ME! '**She yells in rage as she kicked him where it hurts most but then he just laughs**'

**Zodiac**: That won't work! I not letting you get away from me this time Nami! YOUR MINE! HEHEHEHEHE! '**He said now becoming insane**'

Nami pushed him away from him with all her force successfully and ran to the door as fast as she could, not looking back at him as she reached the door handle. But when she tried to open it, it didn't even budge.

**Zodiac**: Looking for this…? 'He **said holding a key up and then began to swallow it**'

Nami was in shock and gulped. For some reason she was started to have a bit of Deja vu. A locked door, no exit to get out, and a man with can't control his hormones. Where did she see this all before...? Oh no…

**Zodiac**: Hehehe… seems all familiar now isn't it? Only now there's no escaping me. You will be mine Nami, I promise you that. '**He said as he began to play a tune on his guitar**'. Come back to bed with me Nami… '**He said singly and seductively**'

Nami's legs began to obey once Zodiac started to play the tune and made their way towards the bed. She tried to stop them or make herself sit, but she had no control over her body and she was already on the bed.

**Zodiac**: Now then… Why don't you make yourself comfortable and take off all those clothes off… '**He smiles evilly**'

**Nami**: F*uck you… '**She whispered**'

**Zodiac**: Wrong answer. Guess I'll have to it for you… '**He said as he started playing the tune again**'

Nami was now manipulated as she began to take off her top first slowly, then throwing it over her head. She then made her way towards her pants and slowly took them off without difficulties. Nami body was now fully revealed as she whimpered from the cold air.

**Zodiac**: Good girl… Now it time for some REAL fun… '**He chuckled darkly as he pinned her down and when on top of her, hips close to hers while holding both her wrists firmly with on hand and tied them in chains**'

He begins planting a trail of kisses around her neck, while massaging her tits roughly. He then moved his hands around her hips and her stomach slowly up and down her body very slowly and smoothly. Nami tried to hold her moans but they escaped and then he licked through the valley between her breasts and licks slowly towards her nipple and began to lick and nibble all around it, enjoying her struggle. Nami kept calm. She wasn't going to let him hear her moan! But now she couldn't help it. She started to moan even more than before. Her body was getting turned on, but in her mind, she knew she didn't want it. That bastard was the one who was controlling Zoro emotions and almost raped her! There was no way she was going to let this happen again. She tried to wiggle herself away from him and tried to get him off, but his grip on her hips where too strong and they started to burn as she kept wiggling. Zodiac just watches her in amusement and laughed.

**Zodiac**: What's wrong Nami? You don't seem satisfied? You know you want to do this? I know you do Nami… '**He purred**'

**Nami**: NO! I don't want this! Please! Let me go! '**She was about to scream, but Zodiac covered her mouth and whispered in her ear**'

**Zodiac**: Listen here Nami… Zoro isn't coming to save you... the others are going to be leaving you alone... And I won't let you escape from me…

**Nami**: S-Shut up… Zoro, Luffy and the other will save me! I know it! '**She said loudly while his hand was still on her mouth**'

**Zodiac**: Why would you think Zoro wants to save you? Are you in love with him all of a sudden? '**He asks becoming a little more serious**'

**Nami**: I AM! '**She yells as his hands are moved away from her mouth**' I have denied my feeling for him before when I traveled with him, but now… I know that I'm in love! I love Roronoa Zoro! '**She yells with pride in her heart**'

Zodiac laughs at her then begins to play with her hair and nibbles on her ear for a little bit.

**Zodiac**: Hehehe… You're in love with Zoro? Don't make me laugh! '**He grins with hint of annoyance**' He doesn't care about you… He only cares about his dream and his swords… You are only an obstacle who is getting in the way of his dream… He doesn't love you… He doesn't even know what love is… But me… I love you… and I always will… '**He said purring seductively**' Stay with me Nami… Forever… I can show you many things… Many pleasures… I'll give you want you want… Protect you… I won't hurt you… Your desires are to stay here in this world with me… Not to that low-life human, my inferior half…

Zodiac's voice was beginning to poison her. She couldn't hold her moans anymore. She was feeling turned on but also scared at the same time. She didn't want this. She wanted OUT! So she screamed her heart out and yelled at him.

**Nami**: Stop it! Don't talk about Zoro like that! I know he can be kind of mean sometimes and doesn't really like to talk about himself that much. But he's really a good guy deep inside, he cares about me and so do I. You don't know him! You don't know ME! I don't want to have anything to do with you! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I want to get out of here! I want OUT! '**She cried and yelled with all her might**'

Then Zodiac gets annoyed and slapped Nami across the face, then when back to her ear and whispered.

**Zodiac**: You have no right to talk to me like that you little bitch… '**He tone gets more serious and angry for a second as he takes off his glasses and throw them away, revealing his snake green eyes**' You'll never see these annoying low-life humans again! I'll KILL THEM! ALL OF THEM! HEHEHEHE! '**He smiles and laughs**'

Then Zodiac begins to lick some spots on her neck, making them really slow.

**Nami**: What are you doing? '**She says scarred**'

**Zodiac**: I'm getting hungry… '**He says simply**' I crave for lusssst… I need it to keep full… I had plenty of women that I drank from and turned them into my play toys… But you… you are sooooo much fun… better than all of them… I want you soooo much… Nami… '**He purred**' Once I place a bite into your flesh… I'll drink up all of your lust and have it for myself… Once I finish drinking, you will become just like me… a demon in human form… I will turn you into a succubus… You will fall in love with me… And we will be together… for all eternally… '**He finishes now grinning**'

**Nami**: NEVER! '**She head butted him in the face**'

Zodiac covered his face with one hand and then took it off of him. There was no wound. No blood even spilled. It was like he didn't felt a thing.

**Zodiac**: Hehehe! There's no way you hurt me. Because… I am immortal… '**He says cooly fixing his hair**'

Nami was eye's grew wide seeing this happened.

**Zodiac**: No one can damage my face and body. Every hit I take, I regenerate quickly and leave no wound behind. '**He smirks**' Now where were we? Oh yes… I remember now… he says as he begins to lick spots on her neck, then when he was satisfied where he wanted to bite, he brought out his fangs and began to sink them into her neck.

Nami screaming in pain. She tried to get up and wiggle around to loosen his bite, but he brought his free hand around the top of her neck in a choke hold, making sure his mouth wasn't getting in the way and pinned her down so that she couldn't move her head. The pain has increased a lot more and she became weaker and paler. Her last moments were almost up. She taught about her crewmates and the time she spent with them. But most of all she taught about Zoro. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, but it seems she'll never get the chance to tell him as her eyes began to close and drift into the darkness of unconsciousness. The last thing she heard Zodiac chuckling with enjoyment and his last final words. "**Sleep well my succubus queen…**"

**Frankman364**: Well that ending was really creepy and awesome. Anyways I knew some of you guys were disappointed with the last chapter with Zoro OOCness, but now you know the reason for his actions. Sorry for not mentioning it, and I hope you keep reading my stories. And another thing, Some of you might think that rape scene sounded kind of cheesy or cliché, I'm not good at making those kinds of scenes…yet. But tell me what you think anyways. I'll let you be the judge what you think of my chapter. And now question time. For those who liked my Outside characters that pop up in my authors notes and this one in the story. Tell me what you guys think of them. You what me to put them other stories? Let me hear you thoughts. (My characters are just there to bring in comic relief) BTW I'm still writing Vash's story, but I've been very busy with highschool and stuff. So anyways! Review my story, see what you think and PM me (if you want) to either request something, talk a bit about the stories, what to know when I'll update or post my fanfictions, you name it (Do whatever)! Later all you One Piece addicts out there!


	8. Chapter 8

**Where's Chapter 8?**

**This is a message for All you One Piece Addicts out there! Read it **

Hey One Piece addicts, Frankman364 here. Some of you are wondering when I'm going to post Nami's Entry Chapter 8? I haven't been uploading the next chapter yet because I'm trying to get The Legend of Vash story published. It's taking longer than expected because of the loads of homework that I have and I was also busy on making other future fan-fictions. If you want to know when I'll be posting the new Nami's Entry, the published dates are on my profile bio. I'm also trying to avoid spoiling any OC characters that I will be putting in The Legend of Vash. (But you probably already know a couple... No spoilers here) ANYWAYS! Check out my new fan-fiction **The Legend of Vash: A New Future**. The story will take place after the events of Thriller Bark. Vash is the main character of the story and there will be many of my OC characters. It will focus a lot about his adventures. But throughout the story you'll meet a lot of the One Piece characters such as Luffy's crew (Vash will encounter him A LOT), Blackbeard (Main villain of the story), Law, Kidd, Bonney, Akainu (Another main villain but you'll be able to hear some twisted plots with him), Smoker (help out Vash and his crew at times), Aokiji, The war lords, etc, etc. You know the rest. After each chapter you can ask the OCs and Strawhat characters questions which I'm thinking will be on each chapter or on another separate fan-fiction. I will put up a few questions in each chapter to answer and the rest of your questions will be separate. The Story was just published not too long ago, so go check it out. I'll still continue Nami's Entry, but until then I'm going to have to put it on hold for a little longer. I hope you enjoy reading Nami's Entry and I'll let you know until then when I'll be able to put up the rest of the story. See ya later!

PS. Read **The Legend of Vash: A New Future**. If you do, I'll give you Luffy for a whole week. And I might even give out free cyber "I hate Akainu pins" just for a bonus!(I'll even you the the Water-Water fruit to kill Akainu and avenge Ace if you read the entire TLOFV chapter and asked some questions on that fanfiction) Everyone knows we hate Akainu. No offense to anyone who's an Akainu fan out there (If there is any of course… LOL) I personal don't like Akainu just because 1, he's a mother ******, 2 he's stupid, and 3, I think you already know what number 3 is. That guy needs to die a horrible painful death. Kind of like in Naruto when Sasuke killed Orichimaru, but in One Piece style you know what I mean? Anyways, read away One Piece addicts! Subscribe and review! LATER!


End file.
